Show me your love
by dark-hitokiri07
Summary: i'm bad at givin sumries...just read it...DMHG pairning...the rating, for later chaps
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any one of its characters.blah blah blah, but can I have Draco!  
  
A/N: This is my first fic.HG/DM. Please Review, tell me what you think.  
  
Show me your love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione found herself walking alone, yet again, in the cold corridors of Hogwarts. [Honestly! When.my hands on.I'm going to.grrr.won't let.notes!] Hermione thought exasperatedly as she walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Harmowny!" said Ron cheerfully through a mouthful of eggs.She just glared at him, Ron swallowed with effort. "What 'sa matter?"  
  
"What's the matter!" Hermione said, a little louder than she'd intended. "You two left me again! Would it kill you to make that - Cho wait for a few minutes?!" she said this with a very red face. "And some people doesn't even bother listening to me anymore, now that he's got himself a girlfriend!" she added louder, to Harry who didn't even seem to have heard a word she said. He was to busy having a staring contest with Cho. Ron nudged him at his side, stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Really, Hermione, you should've just told us that you weren't fine with it! When we asked you before you didn't even say a thing - sheez, like we can get an answer with a glare." Ron answered her with a very bored voice that made Hermione glare even more.  
  
"That's right." answered Harry absentmindedly as he continued to stare at Cho.  
  
She tried with every effort she can muster not to try and jinx the two, she stood up, holding a toast in her hand, mumbling curses under her breath and stamped her way out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione decided to go to the Potions classroom early. She walked down the colder corridors, due to the fact that it's winter, leading to the classroom. When she got there, she chose a seat at the far end of the room, laid her bag beside her chair and took out her book to read the lesson for the day.  
  
She was very engross at reading the book that she didn't' hear the door open. It was only when she felt someone staring at her from behind that she realize there was someone else in the room. She looked up gallingly, and found herself facing Draco Malfoy, the person she least wanted to be alone in a room with. She was surprised but she regained her composure almost immediately.  
  
"What's your problem! Sneaking behind my back like that.if you do something I swear I - I will - "  
  
"What? Shout at me to death.like that's gonna do something. C'mon, we both know you're not going to jinx me, not now that classes are about to start.especially in Snape's classroom." Interrupted Draco.  
  
Hermione never had the chance to answer for at that exact moment students came flooding in, followed by Snape who closed the door with a loud thud behind him. Harry and Ron sat on her left.  
  
"Hey, what did you walk out for? We were just trying to explain." said Ron apologetically.  
  
"What's Snape, mad about?" she said changing the subject; she didn't want to talk about their disintegrating friendship.  
  
"Well, it appears that someone snuck in a niffler inside his office and wrecked everything trying to find something gold and shiny." Harry said quietly, "and shut up you two, Snape's coming!" he added hastily.  
  
"Five points for whispering inside my class, Potter!" Snape told Harry, who scowled for the injusticeness, and turned to the rest of the class. "For today I will be teaching you how to make a Veritaserum, now who can tell me what it is -," Hermione's hand shot through the air, Snape ignored her. "Let's see, Longbottom!" Hermione's hand got slightly lower.  
  
"I.um, I don't know, Sir." said Neville, who's face turned bright-red. Hermione's hand shot higher into the air this time, in front of Snape's face.  
  
"Take another five points from Gryffindor for that.Granger." Snape finally called with much hesitation.  
  
"It is a very powerful truth potion sir, very powerful that even with a single drop, the drinker will be able to spill out everythi - "  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you." Snape replied coldly. Hermione was taken aback by the sudden interruption.  
  
After another hour and a half torture under Snape and a lot of points taken from Gryffindor; Harry, Ron and Hermione marched to their second classes; Harry and Ron to Divination, Hermione to Arithmancy.  
  
Most of the morning came out very uneventful. Hermione gained back the points Neville lost through a fantastic performance in Transfiguration. After all the mornings hard work, she met with Harry and Ron in the great hall for lunch. Despite herself, she managed to calm down and talk to Harry and Ron, who apologized ceaselessly to her. Meanwhile, Dumbledore got to his feet and called for the attention of the students.  
  
"Hem, hem.may I call for your attention." He called out and continued when all heads were turned to his direction. "I want to inform you that today's afternoon classes will be canceled. I want to have a meeting with all the prefects at half past one. Thank you, you may resume to your lunches."  
  
With that announcement, the students, except Hermione and the other prefects, gave a joyous cry.  
  
"Oh shit! What am I suppose to do?." whined Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what am I suppose to do?'" Harry looked at her disbelievingly. "There are tons to do.chess, play in the snow, fly around the Quiddich pitch, though perhaps you'll freeze to death."  
  
".another meeting? What are we going to meet about now?" continued Hermione, as if she didn't hear Harry. And with that she got up and walked away from them.  
  
"Where are you going now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Library."  
  
"Did you have to ask.wasn't it obvious?" Harry whispered to Ron sarcastically.  
  
"I heard you!" she turned her head and glared at Harry, then continued walking out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I called for this meeting to ask you to double your patrolling - " announced Dumbledore, "you will be doing your rounds with a partner."  
  
Ernie raised his hand, "Professor, will we be the one to chose our partner?"  
  
"No, I will be assigning them." He said firmly, he turned to the list in his hand and called out the pairs. Hermione was trying her best to listen but Draco, who was sitting at her back, kept on sniggering and poking at the side making her giggle. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be partnered with Ms. Granger. You will be patrolling the third floor." Draco stopped in the middle of poking Hermione and Hermione - well she just sat there too shocked to react.  
  
"Sir, I don't think I heard you right." Draco said disbelievingly, "I think you just said, I am to be partnered with Granger?"  
  
"You heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy, since you obviously couldn't keep your hands off her a while ago." Dumbledore said amused. This caused them to turn red.  
  
This time, it was Hermione who reacted. "But, Professor, that's not fair.it wasn't my fault, he kept on poking me and I couldn't help not to - "  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand; "I will not change my decision, Ms. Granger." Hermione was almost in tears, Draco was fuming. Everybody was looking at them now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hi.again. Uh, there.hahaha, I finished it. You know this is a big accomplishment for me bec, well you know.before whenever I tried making a fic, I always ended up changing the story - the whole of it, so there.please review.hope you liked it.thank you! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.well you know. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Show Me Your Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They've been patrolling for hours. And they were both tired. Draco had been watching Hermione, who was walking ahead of him and he couldn't help but notice how she've grown.the contours of her body had become more obvious, she had the most beautiful legs in the world, and he just wanted to suck on that lips; she's become well.more mature.  
  
His mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Hermione underneath him and screaming with pleasure, his name. He felt his pants tighten as his length hardened. He wanted to grab her and just do her right there and then.  
  
He shook his head. [No! Stop.what are you thinking?! You know you can't, just think what the others'll think!]  
  
But as they rounded a corner, his body took over. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist, pinned her to the wall, her soft breast against his chest and his growing arousal between her thighs. She squirmed trying to break free.  
  
"Dra-!" but before she could finish Draco had already pressed his mouth onto hers, in a fiery kiss. Hermione's mouth fell slightly open with shock. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Hermione's body reacted against her will. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. Draco was slightly surprised with this but didn't show. He entwined his fingers with hers and deepened their kiss.  
  
He broke free and began sucking on Hermione's neck. She tasted so good. She let out a small groan as she ran her hands through his silky hair. This made his arousal grow even more.  
  
He pulled out from the kiss, very out of breath. [I shouldn't have done that! Stupid.what would my family think.what would the Slytherins think.]  
  
"Huh! Well, mudblood, I'm going to sleep now.you can continue patrolling if you want!" Draco whispered coldly in her ear, and before he left he nibbled on her ear playfully and licked it. "At least we know now that you're not only good for using in academics."  
  
She slapped Draco.really hard, then turned and ran away. Draco stood, rooted on the spot facing the wall.  
  
[You fucking idiot!] He thought punching the wall.[idiot, idiot, idiot!] and with a rustle of his cloak, he turned and headed off toward their dormitory. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione entered the common and found Harry and Ron still awake, playing wizard chess.  
  
"How's it going?" asked Harry not looking at her, concentrating on his next move. "You know, I need to ask you som." He was cut short by Ron who smacked him hard on the left shoulder. "What!" then turned to look at Hermione and saw that she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong." asked Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, right.so you just happened to enter the dormitory, earlier than you were suppose to, crying and looking.rather red, without any reason." Said Ron sardonically, and this time it was him who received a smack from Harry.  
  
"Really. I.I just got my finger caught between a door in a classroom we were checking." She sniffed thinking what a stupid alibi that was, the one that even Harry and Ron wouldn't probably believe. "But it's better now, really." She added half-smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had been staring absentmindedly at the blank ceiling for hours. He couldn't sleep. Hermione's face kept flashing in his head.  
  
[Shit! Just stop thinking of it, okay.damn! What did she do to me.] "What've you done to me!" he cried exasperatedly. He heard Crabbe shift in his bed and mumbled in his sleep. [Grrr.shut your mouth!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room; he didn't know where but he felt himself lying on a bed. He felt the mattress sink at end as someone sat on it. He looked down and saw Hermione, wearing only a white, satin nightgown climbing up to him.  
  
Hermione sat on top of Draco and started to slowly unbotton his shirt; it was too slow for him though. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione's full breast, he wanted to feel them. As if Hermione heard him, she reached for his hand and placed it gently on her healthy bosoms, then bent down and started kissing him. She broke off and lied beside Draco. They were locked for so long in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco snapped his eyes open, he was very sweaty and breathing heavily. [Shit! Why do you have to come even in my dreams.]  
  
He looked out the window, it was still dark outside, but it was no use going back to bed, not now that he was already wide awake and have Hermione running around his mind again. He laid on his bed the whole time and didn't get up until breakfast. He walked towards the Great Hall still lost in his thoughts.  
  
He made up his mind, he couldn't take anymore of it. His just going to have to apologize to Hermione. Just not in front of anyone anyway, he wasn't that stupid to lose his reputation easily.  
  
He wasn't looking at where he was looking and moments later he collided with something and fell on the floor; he looked up.or someone.  
  
"Hermione!" he said as he watched her picking her fallen books. She had the most beautiful leg in the world.  
  
Hermione was taking aback. She didn't want to see him and yet there he was, in front of her.boring a hole through her with those lovely blue- gray eyes. She frowned at herself for thinking those.  
  
"What's with the first name?" she said raising an eyebrow. "What? Feeling so close now, after what you've done to me last night!" she said sarcastically trying to sound cold.  
  
"I." this is it. It was the right time to say it, he thought picking himself up and brushing his robes. He looked at her who still had her brows raised, waiting for an answer. [No way man! She'll probably just laugh at you!]  
  
"Watch where you're going.mudblood!" he hated saying those to her.  
  
"Watch your language if you don't want the school to know that you've snogged the 'mudblood' last night." She said fiercely, quoting the word mudblood with her hands.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Triumphant, Hermione turned on her heels and left Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: it was lame.I know, I know.sorry for that but I couldn't think of anything. Oh, and I'm really, really, really, really sorry for being so late. If you guys only knew how much we had to do in school this month. It was the most hectic month of my life, really! I even just came out of school today.  
  
Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed! 


	3. chapter 3

Show me your love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco's words last night had been ringing in Hermione's ears, it already kept her up all night last night. It had hurt.it still hurt, but now all she wanted was to get back and she'd been thinking of some atrocious ways.  
  
"Herm." Ron said loudly in her ear, with his brows raised. "Hello! Are you there?"  
  
"Stop shouting in my ear.I'm not deaf!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron was tugging her. "Right! Let's go."  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"He went ahead, he said he's meeting Cho."  
  
"Why couldn't he wait for us?"  
  
"He was, only.you seemed to be miles away." he said sarcastically. "Anyway, we're meeting him in the pub."  
  
"Uh, um, I don't think I'm going to Hogsmead today, I'm not in the mood." She said finishing her last piece of toast.  
  
"Really.what's wrong with you. You don't seem yourself."  
  
"Nothing, I.I just need to finish our homeworks, you know."  
  
"You can do it tomorrow, I'm worried about you." Ron said turning a pale tinge of pink.  
  
"Thanks, but.I'm really in no mood to get out today. I think I'll just hang in the library."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a very long day for Draco. Why was it so hard to apologize.well, of course there's his reputation-king of ice.urgh! Why does life have to be so difficult!  
  
"Dracky!" said Pansy as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "C'mon!"  
  
"Stop it! Let.go!" Draco said furiously as he tried to break free from Pansy. [Hermione sure isn't like this bitch!]  
  
"Don't you like me anymore?" she asked with puppy eyes.  
  
"Ch, I never like you to start with okay!" he said disgusted.  
  
"Oh, haha.stop joking." She said looking really stupid. She started cuddling Draco, who stood up, making Pansy fall from her seat. She stood up trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Ehe, hiii.he didn't mean that!" She said to the people around her, who were trying to hide their laughs. She went after Draco.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" she whispered to him.  
  
"Walking, if you're too stupid to notice!" he was not in a very bad mood today, he didn't care if what he said hurt.anyway, he always talked like that to people. Nobody cares, they're too terrified of him.  
  
"That's it.we-are-THROUGH! There's no more you and me."  
  
"Oh my! What have I done.I'm scared!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"No! Idiot.there was NEVER a you and me to begin with.okay, so get over it!" he said walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ei.sorry I know it was lame.but I couldn't think of anything anymore. 


End file.
